Servers and databases store information in the form of data. In some instances, data is transmitted within a network environment. For example, data may be transmitted to perform an Extract Transform Load (ETL) job. Transmitting data within a network environment uses computing resources such as memory, storage, network bandwidth, and central processing unit resources. Node data information may be retrieved with the use of a Load Sharing Facility (LSF).